melanie_martinezfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Gingerbread Man
I'm frosting I don't need a man to make my life sweet Prince charming Just isn't the one that I think I need You're thirsty You think I give out all my shit for free I'm bursting Out laughing at idiocy I need a gingerbread man, the one I'll feed The gingerbread man, the one I'll eat One who's always crazy Never calls me baby That's the one that I want All you boys are not him, him Can't you see? I only want the ones who never see me But I'm happy I love playing these games until my heart bleeds It bleeds jelly Cause you don't want someone to eat your cookie Can someone please Find him for me, find him for me? I need a gingerbread man, the one I'll feed The gingerbread man, the one I'll eat One who's always crazy Never calls me baby That's the one that I want All you boys are not him, him I'm the icing covering his body I wanna hold him so close, so tightly Baby how do I say this politely? Love me hard and don't be nice, please I wanna feel your crumbs on my body I want to break you in pieces, fight me Baby don't be so scared of biting Want to eat each other into nothing I need a gingerbread man, the one I'll feed The gingerbread man, the one I'll eat One who's always crazy Never calls me baby That's the one that I want All you boys are not him, him Letra en Español. (Soy glaseado) No necesito a un hombre para que mi vida sea dulce Príncipe encantador Simplemente no es el que pienso que necesito (Estás sediento) Piensas que doy toda mi mierda gratis (Estoy estallando) En carcajadas por la idiotez Necesito a un hombre de pan de jengibre, al que alimentaré Hombre de pan de jengibre, el que me comeré Uno que siempre esté loco Nunca me llame bebé Ese es el que quiero Todos los chicos no son él Él, él... ¿No lo puedes ver? Sólo quiero a los que nunca me ven Pero estoy feliz Amo jugar estos juegos hasta que mi corazón sangre Sangra jalea Porque no quieres que alguien se coma tu galleta ¿Puede alguien, por favor Encontrarlo por mí, encontrarlo por mí? Necesito a un hombre de pan de jengibre, al que alimentaré Hombre de pan de jengibre, el que me comeré Uno que siempre esté loco Nunca me llame bebé Ese es el que quiero Todos los chicos no son él Él, él... Soy la escarcha que cubre su cuerpo Quiero abrazarlo muy fuerte, muy apretado Bebé, ¿cómo digo esto cortésmente? Ámame mucho y no seas lindo, por favor Quiero sentir tus migajas en mi cuerpo Quiero romperte en pedazos como yo Bebe, no tengas miedo de morder Quiero comernos hasta que no quede nada Necesito a un hombre de pan de jengibre, al que alimentaré Hombre de pan de jengibre, el que me comeré Uno que siempre esté loco Nunca me llame bebé Ese es el que quiero Todos los chicos no son él Él, él... Categoría:Letras Categoría:Femenino